Light and Darkness
by Oukoku
Summary: There are those who care a heart of pure light, but is there someone who caries a heart of pure darkness? If so who may that be? Evil is reawakening and searching for that heart. Will the Keybearer able to stop them or will help come from the shadows.


Kingdom Hearts

Light and Darkness

---

Tsuki: Hello there random people of the world. I hope you like this story; this is what happens when you play KH and KHII nearly everyday. Well just to tell you people there might be some spoilers since the story begins at the end of KHII. Yes I am one of those kinds of people... Well hope you enjoy it.

Kingdom Hearts. Copyright © 2006 Disney and Square-Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Fanfic characters. Copyright © 2006 Oukoku. All Rights Reserved.

---

All worlds unstable, attacked by darkness. Hearts being stolen and turned into horrid creatures. A Keyblade and its bearer returned everything into normal. Once again darkness was defeated by light. Yet this has been happening for years that have past. Proof is in the graveyard of Keyblades from years past.

'This peace won't last long.' That was my gut feeling as I watched from the balcony, a dark city with only the Heartless and Nobodies that have survived. . I wasn't like the creatures roaming about, but was becoming more like them every passing day. Sighing I entered the white fortress. The owners had been defeated by the Keybearers, now I lived there. Solitude was comforting but the feeling was being replaced by fear and sadness. 'Its safe but I must find it soon...' Clenching where a heart used to be. That when a familiar feeling came to me, the warmth of green flames that appeared in the center of the main hall. Great fear came to me since that feeling was usually when my old teacher appeared, Maleficent. With that I knew what had to be done and that the peace was no longer going to last. Summoning a dark portal I ran away, leaving the world that never was. Many things raced through my mind of what I had to do, yet in the emptiness of my heart I had to make sure of something…a promise.

On a world were it was formed by many islands were three good friends preparing for camping during their Summer Break.

"Sora! Don't fall asleep!" Kairi the girl of the trio was getting after Sora who now usually fell asleep during noon. Sora lazily opened one eye, looked at her and closed it again. "Sora!"

"Leave him alone Kairi." Said Riku, Sora's competition. As he dropped all of the items on top of Sora. "He will just have to sleep with his stuff."

"Hey!" Sora suddenly jumped up. "I have been working my butt off saving the worlds! And what do I get! Things thrown on top of me!"

"Gee wiz, calm down Sora! You weren't the only one doing work!" Riku started picking up his things sadly, but hiding his evil grin.

"You know I was just kidding!" Getting worried that he had hurt Riku with the horrid past they had gone through.

Riku started laughing since he had caught Sora in his trap. This made Sora give him an evil glare just before both of them got splashed with water.

"Kairi!" Both of them screamed at the laughing girl, who started a water fight.

"You both have been lazing around since you both came back." Kairi said lying down on the sand. The boys joined her and started staring at the sky, remembering the past years.

All three of them finished eating and the two guys started sparing with their wooden swords as Kairi was watching on the sidelines. Just when Sora was about to attack a chill ran through his spine and Riku took that chance to hit him. Staggering back and catching his breath when another one took over. But this one was stronger than the other and gave a great opening to Riku, who took him down.

'What was that…it's like a dark presence looming over…nah' Sora was lying on the floor until Riku offered his hand.

"That was a good fight Sora." A helping Sora up and walking towards Kairi who had a pitcher filled with lemonade. "You have gotten better."

"Hey I fought a lot. I let you beat me anyway." Riku laughed since he knew Sora was annoyed because he lost.

"Tomorrow you guys are going to teach me how to fight right?" Sora and Riku spitted out the lemonade they had been drinking and started laughing. "You guys…."

"We like you better without a weapon." Sora said trying to calm her but failing miserably. Since Kairi stood up and left to the tree house without another word.

"Nice move…" Riku said sarcastically as he went after Kairi.

Sora sat down and started placing the things back in the basket, when he had the same chill came back. Stopping he looked behind him finding no body there, just the waterfall flowing and flowing bushed from the secret cave. 'Now I am getting spooked…' He left the basket and headed towards the cave. Taking out his wooden sword and entered it.

Everything was the same as usual there was only one change, a person. The stranger was dressed in usual Nobody cloak and just looked at him with a side glance, which was enough to notice a glowing eye looking at him. Sora immediately placed himself in a fighting stance just before it spoke.

"Keyblade bearer, I come here in peace and to warn you..." Said the voice of a lady who just stared confusingly at him since he was only on his swimsuit.

"…" bushed as he noticed at what she was staring at him for and covered it with his sword, which just made it worse. "…Warn me of what? And how do I know you speak the truth? Mostly since you are a nobody." Not letting his guard down.

" … I am a Nobody but the last human one. I have seen evil defeated but now it has been reborn. Maleficent has returned and she isn't alone a new danger has appeared which I ask of your help."

Sora was taken back, since he hadn't known about what she was speaking about. "How…"

Though the Nobody interrupted "The King shall be warned…though the new danger is one which shall give Maleficent great power. It's a heartless which flees from world to world and has the power inside of it to turn all living beings towards darkness. Maleficent searches for it but it flees…you need to destroy it with the power of the Keyblade."

"But how? I no longer have the Keyblade!"

"I am aware of that for which I am prepared…"starching her hand which was being surrounded by darkness what a light appeared from it as the Keyblade appeared. "Take what belongs to you Sora."

Sora took it in awed. "But how…?" The Nobody placed her gloved finger on his lips to silence him.

"Sora, I ask of you when you defeat the Heartless of which I speak drops a crown necklace, protect it with your life. And don't worry I shall find you were ever you may be. So be careful and take care." Saying the last words while disappearing in a portal of darkness.

Sora was speechless as he tightly griped the keyblade thinking 'Who was she?'

---

Tsuki: I hope you like so far what I have been doing and please comment on it. Since it's the first fanfic I actually post anywhere ; So please wait for the next chapters coming of KH: Light and Darkness.


End file.
